Eres
by tere-chan
Summary: un song fic, la cancion es Eres, de hitsugaya a Hinamori,va a ver continuacion, lean¡¡
1. Chapter 1

Hola¡¡ este es un song fic hitsuhina espero que les guste¡¡ 

Disclaimer: ni un personaje de este fic es mío

* * *

Eres 

**Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres ,mi  
pensamiento mas profundo, también eres, tan sólo dime  
lo que hago, aquí me tienes.**

Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, estas en mi mente siempre, no puedo sacarte de allí, pero no le diré a nadie, talvez a ti, solo a ti...

Sabes que estoy aquí, para ti, dime que quieres y te lo daré, sabes que no puedo resistirme a tu cara de perrito abandonado

Eres lo más importante para mi, no me dejes nunca, por favor, nunca

**Eres cuando despierto lo  
primero, eso eres, lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy**.

Eres en lo primero que pienso al despertarme, lo ultimo al dormirme, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, a veces me desespero, pero tampoco quiero sacarte de mi cabeza para que no vuelvas nunca más allí, porque eres lo más importante que tengo, lo más lindo que tengo, lo más precioso que tengo en mi mente

A veces pienso tanto en ti que me olvido de trabajar, me distraigo continuamente, y otra vez, no dejo de pensar en ti

**Qué mas puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues  
eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres.**

Que más puedo decirte? Que eres lo que más amo, que seria capaz de morir por ti, que te cuidaré siempre, que te protegeré de todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño, aun que muera, que quiero tu felicidad por sobre la mía, y si para que seas feliz tengo que dejarte ir con otro, aun que me duela, aun que muera de celos, te dejare ir, porque eres lo más importante para mi, porque eres lo más precioso que habita en mi mente hoy, pero soy cobarde y no me atrevo a decirtelo y he llegado a mentirte, a veces cuando finjo enojo, cuando no lo siento, cuando digo que odio ese sobre nombre que me pusiste, cierto es que no es de mi agrado, pero si lo dices tu, suena bien

**Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres, lo que la gente  
promete cuando se quiere mi salvación , mi esperanza y mi fe.**

Eres tan hermosa, me encanta tu cabello liso y oscuro, tus ojos chocolate y tu blanca y suave piel, eres mi salvación, si, porque cuando estoy débil, cuando lucho contra un hollow que es muy fuerte, pienso en ti, te recuerdo, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus manos, y encuentro una razón para luchar, y soy capaz de superar todos los obstáculos, solo para poder verte una vez más, solo para verte sonreír, solo para que me sonrías a mi

**Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día , el que por ti  
daría la vida, ese soy.**

Me encantaría poder pasar la vida junto a ti, verte todos los días despertar a mi lado, tener una familia contigo, pero por ahora, me contento con poder verte seguido, con saber que estas a salvo, y saber si no lo estas, para ir en tu ayuda, ya lo dije, por ti daría mi vida una y otra vez si fuese posible, solo para que tu estés bien, solo quiero saber que tu estas a salvo y que eres feliz

**Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero  
aquí sentado hasta el final**.

Estoy aquí, sentado, esperando a que mejores, esperando que me llames con aquel ridículo apodo que sueles usar para mi , Shiro-chan, prometo que si te despiertas, dejare que lo uses, no me enojare, lo prometo, solo despierta de una ves, Hinamori, despierta...

Cuanto llevas en esa cama? 1 mes si no me equivoco, todo por culpa de ese maldito de Aizen, juro que me vengare, prometo que no saldrá bien parado de esta, pero por favor, despierta, que aquí estoy yo, esperándote, no te abandonare

**No te has imaginado lo  
que por ti he esperado pues eres lo que yo amo en  
este mundo, eso eres, cada minuto en lo que pienso,  
eso eres, lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres**

No sabes cuanto tiempo te he querido, cuanto he esperado a que te fijes en mi, a que me mires como algo más que un simple amigo, cuando me enamore de ti? No estoy seguro, tal vez desde antes de que te hiciste teniente, pero era orgulloso, aun lo soy y por eso no soy capaz de decirte que te quiero, porque seria admitir que tengo un punto débil, eres lo que más cuido, lo mejor que tengo, eres en lo que pienso cada día, eres la persona a la que amo

- Hinamori, despierta por favor, te amo y estaré aquí cuando despiertes –susurro Hitsugaya, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama en que descansaba la teniente de la 5ª división

* * *

espero que les aya gustado, pronto pondre otro, una continuación, de hinamori, espero que dejen review¡¡ 


	2. con limón y sal

Hola¡¡ aquí esta la continuación, la canción es con limón y sal, jejeje estos son los pensamientos de Hinamori, espero que les guste¡¡

* * *

**Tengo que confesar que a veces  
no me gusta tu forma de ser  
luego te me desapareces y no entiendo muy bien por qué  
no dices nada romántico cuando llega el atardecer te pones de un humor extraño con cada luna llena al mes.**

Sabes? A veces eres un poco enojón, casi siempre estas de mal humor, con tu seño fruncido y esa mirada, como eres capitán y yo teniente no te puedo ver muy seguido, y cuando lo haces, pareciera no importarte mucho, no sabes cuanto me gustaría que me vieras un poco más, que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos. Y lo que siempre he soñado, algo que yo sé que es imposible, que me tomaras en brazos y me dijeras que me amas, que me regalaras flores, me da igual que sean cortadas por el camino, pero sé que es imposible, porque no eres romántico, porque ni si quiera me quieres, ojalá lo hicieras.

**Pero a todo lo demás le gana lo bueno que me das sólo tenerte cerca siento que vuelvo a empezar.  
**

No me importa tu falta de romanticismo, aun que duela acepto que no me quieres, soy capaz de soportar tu mal humor, aun que generalmente este no este dirigido a mi, soy capaz de soportar lo que sea por poder estar un rato más contigo, porque cuando estoy contigo me siento segura, protegida, no soy tonta, sé que me proteges, pero lo debes hacer porque soy tu amiga, siento que mi vida cobra sentido cuando estoy contigo me siento importante, aun que sea solo por unos minutos, ojalá pueda estar siempre junto a ti

Yo te quiero con limón y sal, yo te quiero tal y como estás,  
no hace falta cambiarte nada,  
yo te quiero si vienes o si vas,  
si subes y bajas y  
no estás seguro de lo que sientes.

Yo te quiero shiro-chan, te quiero tal como eres, me gusta tu cabello, tus grandes ojos verdes, tu sonrisa es preciosa, me encanta cuando me proteges, cuando gritas mi nombre por haberte hecho shiro-chan, me gustas Hitsugaya Toushiro, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me había dado cuanta sino hasta hace poco, fue después de que te atacara, yo no sabia que hacer, por un lado estabas tu, mi mejor amigo en aquel entonces, y del otro lado, mi capitán, al que yo tanto quería, me siento tan tonta, se supone que yo debí darme cuenta de lo que planeaba y en vez de eso, el me controlo desde el principio, al igual que a Kira-kun y a Renji-kun, me siento tan tonta, además de que ahora que sé lo que siento por ti no sé como actuar cuando estoy contigo, no sé que te diré cuando abra los ojos y tenga que verte, la verdad es que me da miedo

**  
Tengo que confesarte ahora  
nunca creí en la felicidad  
a veces algo se le parece, pero  
es pura casualidad.  
**

Sabes? Antes de conocerte yo estaba sola, tan sola...dolía mucho, yo pensaba que no tenía mucha importancia, después de todo, que tanto importa que una huérfana este sola y triste? Nada realmente, pensaba que la felicidad no existía para alguien como yo, para alguien sin padres, vivía sin vivir, aun que diciéndolo así suena extraño, no? Ya que estamos muertos, aun recuerdo mi muerte, fueron mis padres, sabes? Por eso creo que yo no creía en la felicidad, porque nunca la había experimentado, como se puede creer en algo que no se siente? No era que no la viera, simplemente nunca la había sentido, creía que todos sonreían para agradar a los demás y ya esta, no que lo hicieran porque sentían algo, estaba tan sola

**  
Luego me vengo a encontrar con tus ojos y me dan algo más  
solo tenerte cerca siento  
que vuelvo a empezar. **

Y un día llegaste tu, no eras muy alto...bien eres bajo, en aquel entonces y ahora, pero no me importa, recuerdo como nos conocimos, lo recuerdas, shiro-chan? Lo recuerdas? Yo si, habían unos chicos persiguiéndome, me querían pegar, ya no recuerdo el porque, de todas formas que importa? Lo importante es que apareciste tu y que me ayudaste, luego te invite a mi casa, porque no tenías donde vivir, acababas de llegar del mundo real, recuerdo tu cara de felicidad al saber que detrás de nuestra casa había un huerto de sandias, tus ojos brillaban y tu cara estaba iluminada, me encantaría volver a verte así

**Yo te quiero con limón y sal, yo te quiero tal y como estás,  
no hace falta cambiarte nada,  
yo te quiero si vienes o si vas,  
si subes y bajas y  
no estás seguro de lo que sientes.**

Te quiero, desde niños que te quiero, antes de ser shinigami, antes de que fueras capitán y no he dejado de quererte desde entonces, es mucho tiempo, ahora lo sé, que más quieres que diga? te quiero tanto, que cuando estas lejos me siento sola, aun que este rodeada de gente, rodeada de gente, pero sola, cuando estoy contigo es totalmente distinto, estoy completa, no me falta ni me sobra nada, te quiero aun que no me quieras, no me dejes sola que me moriría, por favor, no me dejes**  
**

**Yo te quiero con limón y sal, yo te quiero tal y como estás,  
no hace falta cambiarte nada,  
yo te quiero si vienes o si vas,  
si subes y bajas y  
no estás seguro de lo que sientes.**

Donde estas? Te siento tan lejos... me duele, por favor ven, estas cerca mío ya? No, no lo estas, cuando vendrás? Me dejas sola? no por favor no lo hagas, por favor ven, es que me odias por levantar mi espada contra ti? Es eso? Me odias shiro-chan? Por favor no lo hagas, aun que no puedo pedirte que no lo hagas, seria egoísta, verdad, después de todo lo que hice, después de que dude de ti, pero te quiero tanto que aun que me odies y me trates con desprecio yo te querré, siempre te querré y te aré saber que siempre puedes contar conmigo, aun que tu eres mucho más fuerte que yo, te quiero, cuantas veces lo he dicho ya? Muchas si no me equivoco, pero es lo único que me ata a este mundo ahora, pelee contra Kira-kun, ayude a un traidor, sin saberlo, si, pero lo ayude, y además de todo eso, te ataqué, que queda ya? Solo el amor que siento por ti

**  
Solo tenerte cerca  
siento que vuelvo a empezar...**

Te estas acercando? Te siento cerca, me vienes a ver? Hitsugaya, de verdad eres tu? Si, lo siento, así como siento que mi corazón se acelera un poco, me siento completa otra vez, siento que vuelvo a empezar, si vienes a verme... es porque no me odias? No me odias? Seria tan feliz de escucharlo de ti¡¡ seria como volver a respirar, como volver a vivir, tomas mi mano¡¡ soy tan feliz¡ me quieres? Por eso tomas mi mano? Por favor háblame, por favor, si lo haces, prometo dejar de decirte shiro-chan¡¡ lo prometo, estas diciendo algo? Escucho tu voz, no entiendo muy bien la primera palabra, me pides que despierte, eso intento, hace mucho que trato de despertar, pero no puedo¡¡ todo esta tan oscuro aquí¡¡ que dijiste? Que me amas? Es eso verdad? Hitsugaya Toushiro, es eso verdad? Tu me amas? Yo también, yo también te amo¡¡ ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame a despertar¡¡ me alegra saber que estarás aquí cuando despierte¡ que es eso? Que es esa luz?

Hinamori abrió los ojos lentamente

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo, se que termina algo cortado, pero es que lo prefiero así para el tercer capitulo, ese no estoy segura cuando lo vaya a subir, ya que escuche la canción que quiero esta misma mañana, pero... ya no recuerdo cual era ..u así que, bueno si no la encuentro de aquí a una semana, creo que el tercer capitulo no será un songfic, muchas gracias por todos los review¡¡¡¡ 


End file.
